Tokyopop Digimon Manga
Tokyopop Digimon Manga is a series of books which are an English language adaption of the Digimon Adventure anime. These books, known as volumes cover the entire span of the first series with each volume covering multiple episodes. There are also adaptions of Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Tamers, and Digimon Frontier. Volume 1 Volume 1 is the first book which was written by Yuen Wong Yu and was published by Tokyopop Press Inc in Jan. 2003. It is a unflipped manga which lasts for around 192 pages and is divided into seven chapters covering from "And so it begins...." to "Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo". Book Blurb While spending the summer at camp, seven children relax away from the counselors when beams of light suddenly shoot from the sky. Before they know it, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, and TK are transported to a new world - wild and populated with speaking creatures called "Digimon." The children are shocked when a different Digimon approaches each of them, and claims to have been waiting! In times of crisis, the creatures can grow to monstrous sizes, so these Digimon are exactly what the children need in the harsh environment. Join Tai and his friends (and their newly-acquired Digimon) in their fight for survival as they quest to find their way home! Volume 2 Volume 2 is the second book which was written by Yuen Wong Yu and was published by Tokyopop Press Inc and released on 1 May 2003. It is a unflipped manga which lasts for around 192 pages and is divided into seven chapters covering from "Evil Shows His Face" to "The Arrival of Skull Greymon". Book Blurb Now that every Digimon except Patamon has Digivolved, the Digidestined kids become the targets of the powerful and cruel Devimon. And, Devimon isn't the only one - Etemon, a rockstar-gone-wrong Digimon with countless lackeys under his control, won't settle until he has the Digidestined in his own evil grasp. But the kids, in their travels, discover a hidden chest containing empty tags. If the Digidestined can each find a personalized crest the tags will help their Digimon Digivolve to an even higher level. It's new quests and new dangers in this second exciting volume of Digimon! Volume 3 Volume 3 is the third book which was written by Yuen Wong Yu and was published by Tokyopop Press Inc and released on 1 Jun. 2003. It is a unflipped manga which lasts for around 192 pages and is divided into seven chapters covering from "The Arrival of Skull Greymon" to "The Eighth Digivice". Book Blurb Tai's recklessness has finally gone too far, and Agumon-as well as all the Digidestined and their Digimon-find themselves in terrible danger. Now the children must train with the wise Digimon Piximon to help Tai, all while searching for the remaining crests and avoiding Etemon's far-reaching networks. When Tai is suddenly and mysteriously sent back to Earth, a host of new problems begin to appear: the vampire Digimon Myotismon surfaces, evil Digimon start passing into the real world, and the team discovers a new Digidestined kid is somewhere on Earth! As the children fiercely battle to protect their world, their search for the eighth Digidestined begins! Volume 4 Volume 4 is the fourth book which was written by Yuen Wong Yu and was published by Tokyopop Press Inc and released in Jun. 2003. It is a unflipped manga which lasts for around 192 pages and is divided into seven chapters covering from "Gatomon Comes Calling" to "Playing Games". Book Blurb The battle with Myotismon moves from the Digital World to Earth, and the Digidestined find their homes and families in grave danger. The risks are great and the fights deadly as time to find the eighth Digidestined runs short. Will the eighth child be able to join them at all? As the children battle they are faced with a mysterious prophecy regarding the power of Myotismon. Will the Digidestined go to any length to defeat him - even if it means the sacrifice of Tai and Matt? Volume 5 Volume 5 is the fifth book which was written by Yuen Wong Yu and was published by Tokyopop Press Inc and released in 1 Aug. 2003. It is a unflipped manga which lasts for around 192 pages and is divided into seven chapters covering from "Playing Games" to "The Fate of Two Worlds". Book Blurb Matt has always been the loner of the group, but when his mind is clouded with dark forces, his already tenuous bond with the others is truly jeopardized. With inner turmoil threatening the ranks of the Digidestined, Apocalymon's devious plans of domination and destruction seem certain - especially with the insidious Puppetmon pulling the strings. Don't miss the action-packed conclusion to this exciting first series of Digimon! External links * Tokyopop Digimon Manga Guide on Digipedia. Category:Merchandise Category:Comics